nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nakatski Inuzuka
'Character First Name:' Nakatski 'Character Last Name:' Inuzuka 'IMVU Username:' Itatchi760 'Nickname: (optional)' Talon 'Age:' 24 'Date of Birth:' 6/26/174 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' ((Amegakurian '' 'Height: 6'7 '''Weight: 6'7 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' A scar on his neck and two red fang tattoos under both eyes 'Affiliation:' Omoidegakure. 'Relationship Status:' single 'Personality:' (I currently just had to restart the app so yeah, this may be short but i'll edit soon) He is very carefree, tending to be shelled up about his past, goofy at some times, playful, stern with his students 'Behaviour:' He will fight anyone who insults his clan or village saying that honor and respect must be held for it at all times 'Nindo: (optional)' As feral as the wolf, tame as the lion. 'Summoning:' A large wolf that reaches nearly 10 ft in hieght and can merge with Nakatski and Nocturne to form their ultimate jutsu transformation 'Bloodline/Clan:' Inuzuka- A clan that fights with canine familars and has keen senses 'Ninja Class: ' Jounin 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' Dual swords 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Strength,speed, taijutsu 'Weaknesses:' Kenjutsu, shurikenjutsu, medical jutsu, genjutsu 'Chakra color:' blue 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 20 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces):2 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ''' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each):2 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 69 (haha) 'Jutsu List:' Beast Human Clone Dynamic Marking Fang Passing Fang Fang Rotating Fang Fang Wolf Fang Four Legs Technique Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf Human Beast Mixture Transformation: Three-Headed Wolf Passing Fang Super Fang Wolf Fang Tail Chasing Fang Fang Rotating Fang 'Allies:' Omoidegakure. 'Enemies:' N/A 'Background Information:' Nakatski was born to the same line as kiba inuzuka one of the most famed of the clan for his prowress of the four legged beast technique at a younge age he was givin his cannine familar as manditory for all inuzuka clan members, his wolf he would name Nocturne for the black as night fur that it donned, at a younge age instead of training like he was ment to he spent alot of time playing with Nocturne honing their skills as a unit was impliminted into their games as well, such as when they practiced dynamic marking by having nocturne pee on a tree and then they would split up and atempt to find the tree before a certain time limit, another game they played was tag, this increased their speed because of the constant running they would do, and in time all these games would slowly turn into intense training, tag became a spar between Nocturne and Nakatski, pee on the tree became how many trees they could cut down with fang over fang. When Nakatski went to the acadamy he would pay attention as much as he could and he would always give it his best, always showing up most his friends they begain to think he was cocky. So Naktaski started helping his friends by teaching them as well, teaching them his little tricks which helped him suceed, when he graduated as a genin he was asigned to an inuzuka jounin who trained him in the famed beast jutsu's of the Inuzuka. He would train from dusk until dawn, not taking a break unless he collapsed or Nocturne did, they would spend long hours out in their woods training the hardest they can always improving something, or atempting a new jutsu. He would far surpass his team as the leader and the strongest, on one mission their sensei was ambushed and taken captive and Nakatski and nocturne took on six rouge ninja by themselves to help their team escape with their injured sensei to saftey. He returned to the village beaten, bloody, and defeated, nocturne was in the same condition. While praised by their team-mates and sensei it wasnt enough for them, they wanted to be avoid the humilation of defeate so they went to training even harder, they blew through the chuuinin exams with little to no effort and he went on to do several solo missions against his sensei's orders, he would always take the hardest most challenging task as to ensure his team's saftey. As he begain to mature his training only intesified that much more until one day his sensei recomieneded him to become a jounin, at this time he was at age 20 and a tall hunking mass of muscle. To this day he will not stop going to his sensei secretly to train, while seeming carefree he actually will not stop until he becomes the best inuzuka to ever live, willing to risk his own life just to save a rat of his village he said once. He would rather die than have somoene he knows die because he would then carry the regret knowing that he could've prevented it. He is a mysterious figure with no-one knowing alot about him other than his own familar Nocturne. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kishi Kurochi